Wonders Beyond the Forgotten
by Unbelievablemistakes01
Summary: Arthur Kirkland, who is being forced into a marriage, finds him self letting go of reality and slipping into his childhood memory of wonderland. But is it really all a dream or something more? First Fanfic so here goes nothing!


**A/N Hello everyone! This is my first Fan fiction so I hope it's not bad. But hey, if it is then I will work hard to improve! Anyway, I would love any comments, criticisms or suggestions, and hope you enjoy this Hetalia-wonderland crossover.**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own Hetalia or wonderland *sad face***

Arthur let out a heavy sigh as he stared at the unknown man standing directly in front of him. He wore a traditional tuxedo and had neatly combed hair; he was also wearing a ring. A man on his wedding day, so why did he look so disappointed? Arthur ran his hands through his hair and so did the man, shaking his head, Arthur turned away from the mirror.

He was well aware that he didn't want this, but he also knew that he couldn't exactly refuse. He met his wife to be once, and didn't particularly like her. It was obvious that she and her family were only interested in the family fortune. Then again his family wasn't much better seeing as they were just marrying him off to gain access to the vast lands the other family owned.

Arthur headed down the hall way of his rather large home, heading towards the gardens. He needed the fresh air desperately at this point.

'This is ridiculous. I don't want this; I want to have a chance to actually fall in love with somebody. I don't want to be a gate way for money and land for my wretched family.' Arthur thought to himself as he strolled through the gardens Rose Maze.

"It's not fair that they decide every damn aspect of my bloody life" the English man muttered to himself, 'The only good thing about this marriage is I will be that much farther from my own family, perhaps I should be thankful,' he thought still stomping through the rose maze brewing.

He turned a sharp corner, colliding into something big and very solid, he grunted in surprise as he fell back, slamming into the ground underneath him. He looked up scowling, ready to snap at the bloke who ran into him when the words died away in his mouth.

Something about this man was defiantly… different.

The Brit gawked at the enigma that was standing before him. The man was quite tall and well-built to say the least; he wore a red waist coat and had slicked back blonde hair with a pair of icy blue eyes. The most unusual thing about him was the pair of blonde rabbit ears that stood tall above his head. They both remained frozen like that for a few more seconds when a clear ringing split through the morning air.

It was the rather large clock that the man was wearing on his belt that caused the resonating sound as it vibrated and shook, echoing its shill song across the garden. This seemingly snapped the man out of his trance as he glanced at the clocked panicked before turning on his heels and dashing away.

Arthur also came back to his senses as he scrambled up running after the strange man, he wasn't quite sure why. "W-wait! Bloody hell, come back here you git!" he was close on the other's heals.

They swiveled through the maze aimlessly, until they had reached the center of the maze, which had a giant tree surrounded by red flowers with a few defiant patches of white flowers scattered around.

Without a second of hesitation the rabbit-man headed straight for the tree at an amazing speed, starting to get well ahead of Arthur. The man had reached a rather large rabbit hole beside the tree and disappeared into it.

Arthur gapped dumbfounded for the second time that morning; did he just really witness that?! He clambered over to the rabbit hole and hesitated before yelling down into it "Are you ok?" his voice resounded down the tunnel, but no answer came in return.

"H-hello?" Arthur let out an exasperated sigh, "I know you're in there so don't try to- WAH!" Arthur made the mistake of leaning forward so gravity was against him. Before Arthur knew it he was toppling down into the cavern which was much deeper than it originally seemed. It was pitch black as Arthur shrieked a string of curses, plummeting at an increasing rate down into the void. Arthur could soon see the outline of a floor as he headed straight for it, he could already imagine the paralyzing pain he would feel on impacted. He closed his eyes tight, hoping for a quick death.

But it never came.

Arthur slowly opened his eyes and felt all the blood rush up to his head. Most likely do to the fact he was hanging upside down from a chandelier by his left pant leg. "Bloody hell? Why is a chandelier inside a rabbit hole?" this day was becoming odder and odder. Arthur was now starting to become dizzy so he attempted to release his pant leg from the chandelier and when he did he promptly fell to the ground yelping.

"Owww….." Arthur hissed rubbing his head as he stood up, trying to dust off his now ruined suit to no avail.

The room was difficult to see in since it was so dimly lit; it was also small and almost completely empty save for a door on the opposite side of the room.

Arthur warily walked over to the door now realizing there was a small inscription carved into the smooth wood. _'Welcome back Arthur'_ Arthur cocked his head to the side pondering what the inscription meant, was he dreaming perhaps? That would make the most sense seeing as he fell into a rabbit hole which had a human made room, door, and expensive looking chandelier at the bottom. Although not like that was any stranger then the man-rabbit hybrid thing he chased down here.

Arthur sighed, why did all the weird things have to happen to him?

Arthur glanced at the door again and made a choice that would change his life forever; he turned the nob and opened the door.

What he saw outside the door was extremely anti-climactic; it was a combination of a jungle and forest on the other side of the door. Not far away from the door though the rabbit-man stood with his back to Arthur, checking his clock.

"Damn it Ludwig you're late again." The man murmured to himself.

Deciding to be more cautious this time around, Arthur crept up behind the man who called himself Ludwig, determined to catch this strange man.

Arthur didn't give a second thought to as why it was so important to catch this peculiar man. Maybe it was because he was so peculiar or maybe it was because it distracted him from the arranged marriage that awaited him when he got home.

That is, if he got home.

That was the last thing on his mind at the moment though.

Ludwig snapped the golden clock shut unaware of the British man creeping up behind him. That's when Arthur took his chance and lunged at him, tackling him to the ground as Ludwig let out a surprised grunt.

Now Arthur was by no means weak but he also wasn't as strong as the muscle-bound man in the waist coat, who he foolishly decided to jump on.

Soon it was Arthur who was pinned, but that didn't stop him from trying to interrogate Ludwig. "Who are you and why do you have the ears of a bloody rabbit?! And get off me already!" snapped Arthur struggling to break away from Ludwig's strong grip.

"H-how…. You can't be…" Ludwig's voice sounded conflicted and strangled when he spoke. Suddenly there was a distant yelling that cut into Arthur's interrogation, this made Ludwig's ears perk up.

"Damn it." Ludwig whispered in an anxious voice.

Arthur could now hear the faint calling "Ludwig… Ludwig…. We know you're out here" the voice started to get dangerously close, and Ludwig looked like he was paralyzed.

Arthur stopped thrashing and looked up at Ludwig "That's your name isn't it?"

"N-no."

"Yes it is."

"No it's not! Shut it Arthur!"

"Hey! How do you know me name Git?"

"I uh…." Ludwig looked at Arthur realizing his mistake.

That's when two figures appeared out of the shadows, they look to be twins. The one on the right had auburn brown hair and a sweet smile; the other had dark chocolate colored hair and wore a scowl. Both had the same pair of light brown eyes which collectively stared at Ludwig.

"Ve! We found you! Please listen to us Ludwig!"

"Come on bastard stop being an ass and running away!"

At seeing the two men Ludwig jumped up at the speed of light but, before darted into the forest glanced at Arthur with an expression Arthur couldn't quiet read, and then quickly vanished.

"Damn it there he goes running what are we –" that's when the scowling one noticed Arthur sprawled out on the ground and he did a double-take.

"I-is that really….? Holy hell it is! It's Arthur Fucking Kirkland!"

At this point Arthur was just trying to processes what just happened.

"How do you know my name?" asked Arthur now realizing how lost he had become was. He fell down a rabbit hole, into a strange land, in pursuit of a complete stranger. To top it all off two new strangers in front of him who, like everything and one here including a bloody door, somehow knew his name.

"Everyone knows you!" said the auburn haired man smiling brightly.

'Well that's a bit unsettling' Arthur thought as the twins helped him off of the ground.

"And you are who exactly?" Arthur asked eyeing them suspiciously.

"Oh right! Where our manners! I am Feliciano, but you can call me Feli, and this is my brother Lovino." Explained Feli, while gesturing to his glaring brother.

"Yeah, yeah, enough with the introductions lets go eyebrows you're coming with us." Said Lovino grabbing Arthurs arm rather roughly, but Arthur yanked his arm back from the other man's grasp.

"What the bloody hell makes you think that I'm going with you. Look I have no idea where I am or who you are, but I do know that I don't have time for this. I'm will be going back to the gardens now, good day!" Arthur spun around to have his stomach drop.

'Oh god no'

The door was gone.

"B-but it…. Was just here!" yelled Arthur looking back at the twins worriedly. Lovino had a rather satisfied smirk and Feli gave Arthur a sad smile. "The door disappeared once you set foot here it does that so not to many people from the real word find here." Feli said gently.

"Where is here exactly then?" roared Arthur, who was extremely agitated at this point.

"Well bastard, welcome to wonderland." Said Lovino, spreading his arms wide still wearing his smug smirk.

All Arthur could do was stared at him in shock, "Wait you mean…. This is really…" Arthur was having trouble getting the words out so Lovino helped him. "The place you imaged as a kid? Yep that's the one. You know you must have really grown up to be a prick because you're not at all like the kid I remembered. And you seriously don't remember us," Said Lovino his smirk vanishing.

"Sorry to disappoint you" Arthur said sarcastically "It's just this was all in my head! I was a six year old kid!" said Arthur throwing his arms up in the air exasperatedly then added more softly "I wouldn't be able to remember you if tried anyways."

"Why is that" asked Feli looking at Arthur curiously.

Arthur stiffened "N-nothing, it doesn't matter, this can't be real anyway." '_But then why does it feel so real Arthur' _he thought to himself.

Lovino was getting slightly impatient and irritated now, "Does this feel real?" he asked as he punched Arthur square in the shoulder making him stumble back.

"Ow! What the hell you wanker!" Arthur returned the punch, but to Lovino's gut instead of the shoulder. Soon enough they were on the ground wrestling each other.

"No! Stop it you two! Fratello aren't we supposed to be protecting Arthur? Not hurting him!" Feliciano said as he franticly tried to break up the fight, failing for his arms were too weak to pry the two apart. Lovino at this point had pinned Arthur, but at hearing his brothers words Lovino sighed and got off the cursing Brit, turning away a folding his arms across his chest.

"Damn that's twice I've been pinned today" groaned Arthur not even bothering to pick himself up off the ground.

"Arthur we know you don't remember us but when you were a kid you created this world, including us and many others, it's been awhile since you've been here and a lot of things have changed, and not for the better. We need your help," said Feli.

"But I barely remember making wonderland, in fact that's all I really recall is calling it that. I'm just so confused on how it can be an actual place." said Arthur his head slightly drooping down.

"Well I don't blame you. If you come with us maybe we can find someone who can answer some of your questions." said Feli softly holding out his hand. Arthur couldn't help but allow a small smile appear on his face; it was obvious which brother who was the people person. Arthur took Feliciano's hand and nodded and was helped up once more; Feli beamed brightly and elbowed his brother.

"Hm? Oh, right. Sorry for attacking you bastard, I just lose my temper easily," said Lovino scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

Arthur chuckled slightly, "I guess I'm equally to blame, I can never seem to keep my temper under control either."

"Yay! Now that everyone has made nice, let's head to the castle." said Feli dragging Arthur and Lovino behind him.

The three of them where walking through the forest when Arthur asked "What is the rabbit-man's story? Ludwig was it?" suddenly Feliciano's smile fell and he looked about ready to cry at the mention of the man's name.

Lovino saw this and quickly gave the not-a-good-subject look to Arthur and quickly changed the direction of the conversation.

"Hey Feli, what's the best choice for dinner tonight" he asked.

At this Feliciano's face was once more illuminated as he went into a detailed rant on how it should be pasta and why. Lovino soon realized what he created and could only take so much babbling from Feliciano. Lovino lost it and started yelling at his brother who in return hugged him screaming "Hug therapy!"

Arthur let out an amused chuckle as he watched the comical scene the twins made.

Then the twins froze, and Arthur, gave them a questioning glance. Not even paying him any mind the two brothers just stared intently at a dark gap in the trees.

"Get down!" screamed Lovino as he shoved Arthur and Feliciano to the ground. At that moment a fire ball slammed into Lovino.


End file.
